I Too
by rae12391
Summary: Courtney was only protecting her best friend. She didn't ask to be shot by some drunk. She didn't ask to be taken to this strange place when she died. But she's here now and there's no going back.


**DEATHNOTE AND ITS CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME BUT MY OC'S DO.**

Courtney and her friend Shara were walking down a back ally in the down town area of their small little city. They were on their way back to Courtney's house after a long day of goofing off. Now you may be thinking back alleys? Isn't that a no no? Well they thought it was **ok **to use. It was still daylight after all and no one was ever killed in Royal Oak. Ok that may be a lie we are after all famous for postal shootings. Who else do you think made the saying " I'm going to go postal!" famous? Well it certainly wasn't Detroit!

They were almost at the other end when there was a loud clatter coming from the other direction. Shara quickly started to spaz out. Courtney on the other had was oblivious as she was enjoying her poky she had bought in one of the shops. Not that she would have shown much interest in the noise any ways.

Shara ran in front of Courtney and grabbed a hold of her shirt. She then proceed to peek out under her arm to get a look at what ever it was that had caused the commotion. She gasped and then let out a squeal and the clinged to Courtney in a most annoying fashion. Courtney glanced down at Shara and they looked over her shoulder.

There was a man and he was obviously drunk. He staggared over to the two girls and almost fell over from the effort.

"Hi girlies w..what are you doing at this time of night?" Courtney turned around to face him fully and stared him in the eye with a blank expression.

"It's 6 o'clock dumb ass." Apparently he didn't like being made fun of. He sloppily reached into his jacket and pulled out a handgun and pointed it unsteadily at Courtney. Courtney calmly reached into the box she was holding and put another pocky stick in her mouth. She did this while moving to hide the cowering Shara from the mans view even more with her body.

"Sir please but the gun away." Courtney said in a forced calm and gentle voice. She took a step towards him and lifted her hand in an attempt to take the gun. The man waved a gun at her in a wild fashion causing Courtney to take a step back in to Shara who then fell on to her butt which drew attention to herself.

"H..hey your kind of cute and not weird looking like your friend." He took a step forward and tried to walk around Courtney. She however, would not allow him to get near her friend who was now crawling back wards on her hands and knees.

"H..hey mister leave her alone." Courtney's voice faltered in fear for her friend. The man turn around and smirked at her in a drunken fashion. " Not so tough now are ya?" He seemed to enjoy having found a weakness in this seemingly stoic girl. He turned back around and walked or staggered rather over to Shara. Courtney made a move to go grab her but the man but his gun to Shara's head which caused Courtney to stop.

"Nah uh uh. Wouldn't want something bad to happen now would you?" Courtney stared trying hard to put on her emotionless mask once again but failing miserably every time she looked at Sharas terrified face. "WOULD YOU?" This man demanded an answer.

""No." Courtney's reply came out soft but strangled. Courtney had to get away from here but at the same time she wouldn't leave with out Shara. She would have to wait and look for some kind of opening.

Luckily her patience payed off. Th guy had reached into his jacket once more and had pulled out a 40 then proceeded to take a giant gulp of the auburn liquid.

Courtney jumped forward and pushed the man out of the way. She reached down an graped Shara's hand and pulled her up to her feet.

"RUN!" She yelled at her friend as hes gently pushed her forward. Shara ran like she was told but stopped when she heard gun fire. She turned around and in one breath released an agonizing nonhuman yell.

Courtney was defend by the noise of the gun behind her and it took a second to feel the sharp pain in her abdomen. She looked down and saw the ever growing dark spot on her already black sweater. She reached down and touched it with her index finger then brought her hand up to her face. Her finger was covered in blood. She all of a sudden felt very tired and fell to the ground with a thud. She heard a yell in the distance along with what sounded like foot steps.

Some one was calling her name but she couldn't be sure. There was rushed talking and a sudden pressure on her tummy and it hurt alot too. She could almost make out the annoying sirens of emergency cars in the distance and they seemed to get louder too.

"Ms. stay with us Ms. Keep your eyes open." She opened her eyes a bit and was greeted by an unfamiliar male face. He smiled and turned to some one and said something. Then she was being lifted into the air and for a moment she was flying. That ,however , was ruined when she was placed on something hard. She felt some sharp pricks in her arm and a sudden beeping noise. The beeping was very annoying but it was stubborn and wouldn't go away no matter how much she willed it. It was an inconsistent beeping noise that had no detectable rhythm. Courtney's OCD demanded that the beeping be stopped. But her will was not enough to make it go away. It was ,however, enough to make it beep a little less. That is why when the beeping become one long beep she was startled but there was no time to wounder why for she was falling.

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

I was suddenly far more alert then I had been I moment ago. Which was most likely to do with the fact that I was falling. How I was falling I did not know. How I falling from the sky I was even more uncertain. All I know was that I was no longer in any pain like I had been a moment ago. I also knew that the ground was coming up rather soon. From all the physics I had been taught I could tell that with my weight and with the speed I was going I was going to have a fight with ground rather soon and I was going to lose and go out with a bang.

That's when I saw a man standing on the spot where I would land. I couldn't really tell what he looked like seeing as there was lots of wind blowing into my eyes. All I know is that is was his scream I heard when I landed on him.

* * *

**So what do you think? **


End file.
